Auf dem Turm
by yoho
Summary: ‚Warum wirst du eigentlich rot?’, dachte Ron. ‚Das ist Luna. Als Kind hast du mit ihr nackt im Sandkasten rumgematscht und mit sieben habt ihr unter Mollys Küchentisch Küssen gespielt. Also, was solls!’


Title: Auf dem Turm

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: ‚Warum wirst du eigentlich rot?', dachte Ron. ‚Das ist Luna. Als Kind hast du mit ihr nackt im Sandkasten rumgematscht und mit sieben habt ihr unter Mollys Küchentisch Küssen gespielt. Also, was solls!'

Authors Note: In meiner Fanfiction ‚Notturno' droht Harry Ron an, ihn mit Luna auf dem Astronomieturm einzusperren, damit die beiden endlich mal ‚einige Dinge klären'. Und da ich diesen Handlungsstrang gerne fortführen wollte, kommt hier die Geschichte dazu.

Außerdem habe ich mir erlaubt, Ron und Luna zu Sandkastenfreunden zu machen. Es ist ja auch gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich, dass Luna Vater sein 'Einzelkind' zwecks Gesellschaft und Aufsicht mal bei anderen Zaubererfamilien abgesetzt hat.

Danke an miffi für das geduldige Beta-Lesen!

Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum lasse ich Frau Rowling. Ich leih' mir nur mal kurz ihre Figuren aus. Und ich will auch kein Geld hierfür haben.

**Auf dem Turm**

Mir einem lauten ‚Rums' knallte die Tür zum Astronomieturm hinter Rons Rücken zu. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss. Dann folgten einige Zaubersprüche. Dann Stille.

„Sag mal, ihr spinnt doch!" Ron war ehrlich empört.

„Wieso?", antwortete Harry von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Na, mich auf den Turm zu locken und dann hier einzusperren. Das ist doch krank."

Ron hörte Hermine kichern: „Geh mal bis ganz nach oben. Da wartet jemand auf dich."

„Harry!", knurrte Ron. „Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Statt einer Antwort kam noch mehr Kichern und Ron drehte sich um und stampfte die Treppe zur Aussichtsplattform hinauf.

Tatsächlich. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt stand dort Luna Lovegood.

Luna hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Sie sah auf den See hinaus. Aus dieser Perspektive fiel Ron zum ersten Mal auf, wie schmal und klein sie war. Irgendwie kam sie ihm plötzlich sehr verletzlich vor.

„Hallo Luna", sagte Ron.

„Hey", sagte sie. „Nicht dass ich dich nicht gerne sehe. Aber ich wollte mich hier eigentlich mit Hermine treffen."

Ron grinste: „Hermine kommt nicht."

„Wieso?", fragte Luna.

„Sie kommt nicht, weil sie und Harry uns hier eingeschlossen haben.

Luna wirkte mäßig irritiert: „Warum?"

„Na ja", sagte Ron verlegen. „Das ist etwas schwierig zu erklären."

„Lass dir ruhig Zeit", sagte Luna. „So wie ich das sehe, haben wir jede Menge davon." Dabei zeigte sie auf zwei Gestalten, die gerade Hand in Hand eine Runde um den See begannen. Die Gesichter waren zwar aus dieser Entfernung nicht zu erkennen, aber das brauchte Ron auch nicht, um zu wissen, dass es Harry und Hermine waren. Jetzt versanken die beiden gerade in eine Umarmung und küssten sich.

Ron schnaubte. Das konnte dauern.

Er stand jetzt neben Luna am Geländer und blickte mit ihr auf den See. Es war ein sonniger Spätherbsttag. Im Wasser spiegelte sich das Blau des Himmels. Die bunt belaubten Bäume bildeten dazu einen farbenfrohen Kontrast.

Ron seufzte. Das war schwieriger, als er gedacht hatte

„Gibt es einen Grund, warum dir die Worte fehlen?", fragte Luna neugierig.

„Yepp", sagte Ron. „Es gibt einen Grund."

„Und du wirst mir diesen Grund jetzt sagen, oder?"

„Ja schon, aber das ist nicht so einfach."

„Das sagtest du schon", bemerkte Luna und sah Ron amüsiert an. „Ist es was Schlimmes?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht für mich. Bei dir weiß ich es nicht…" Ron stockte und begutachtete seine Fingernägel. _Die müssten dringend mal gebürstet werden_, stellte er in Gedanken fest.

Luna sah ihn fragend an.

„Also…", begann Ron, „die beiden denken, dass da… du und ich…"

„…das da was ist", beendete Luna den Satz.

Ron merkte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

_Warum wirst du eigentlich rot?,_ dachte er. _Das ist Luna. Deine Freundin Luna. Als Kind hast du mit ihr nackt im Sandkasten rumgematscht und mit sieben habt ihr unter Mollys Küchentisch Küssen gespielt. Mit fünfzehn hat sie an deiner Seite ihr Leben riskiert und seit einem Jahr verbringst du jede freie Minute auf Hogwarts mit ihr zusammen._

_Also, was soll's!_

„Bist du in mich verliebt, Luna?", fragte er schließlich und war selber erstaunt, dass ihm diese Frage so einfach über die Lippen gekommen war.

Luna blickte auf den See.

„Luna?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie schließlich ganz ernst. „Ich war noch nie verliebt. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie sich das anfühlen muss."

„Geht mir genauso", sagte Ron. „Ich war auch noch nie verliebt. – Verdammt, die wirklich wichtigen Sachen bringen die uns hier nicht bei."

Luna prustete los und Ron musste mitlachen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er schließlich, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Luna, „vielleicht sollten wir einfach so weitermachen wie bisher und mal sehen was passiert."

„Gute Idee", sagte Ron. „Ich lass mich überraschen!"

„Was sagen wir den beiden Idioten?", wollte Luna wissen.

„Die Wahrheit", schlug Ron vor. „Ich meine, wir können uns doch nicht auf Befehl verlieben, nur weil Harry und Hermine das so wollen."

Der Wind hatte jetzt zugenommen und es war unangenehm kalt geworden. Sie suchten sich eine geschützte Ecke und setzten sich mit etwas Abstand zueinander auf die Steinfliesen.

„Darf ich mitkommen bei euch?", fragte Luna.

„Das musst du entscheiden", sagte Ron. „Ich würd' mich freuen. Aber du weißt, was du riskierst?"

„Ja, ich weiß was ich riskiere. - Was werden Harry und Hermine dazu sagen?"

Ron überlegte einen Moment.

„Sie haben uns hier eingesperrt. Jetzt müssen sie auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Wie sollen wir uns entscheiden, wenn ich irgendwo bin und du auf Hogwarts bist."

Luna kicherte: „Klingt logisch. Du bist schon fast so gut wie Hermine."

Ron schob sich mit dem Rücken stöhnend ein Stück die Wand hoch.

„Ich krieg ´nen kalten Hintern."

„Ich auch", sagte Luna.

Ron zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie ausgebreitet auf den Boden.

„Komm", sagte er, „hier ist genug Platz für zwei!"

Luna setzte sich neben ihn, zog die Beine an und umklammerte ihre Knie mit den Armen.

Eine ganze Weile lauschten die beiden dem Wind, der um die Turmzinnen und den Blitzableiter pfiff und Luna summte vor sich hin.

„Luna?"

„Ja."

„Darf ich dir ´nen Kuss geben? So richtig auf den Mund?"

Statt einer Antwort rutschte Luna neben ihn. Ihre Hüften berührten sich jetzt.

Als Ron sich nicht bewegte, kicherte Luna schließlich und knuffte ihn mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Ron.

„Wir benehmen uns wie… wie verliebte Teenager."

Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste ihn.


End file.
